One Special Day
by MaryAnne741
Summary: A day filled with good cheers and special moments


Setting: The story takes place about 2 years after the movie, assuming the family lives in the US somewhere in the East Coast.

_Rating: PG_

Maria woke up in the morning, her eyes catching the sight of snow gently falling down outside. It was almost Christmas, but besides that, today they had another reason to celebrate. She smiled at the memory of the day exactly a year ago, when after all the pain and struggle her first born child had finally been placed in her arms. There were no other feelings in the universe that could compare to that one. She still couldn't forget the moment when her daughter's gaze first had met hers and how her baby had rested on her chest. She remembered the happy tears that had fallen down her cheeks and how her husband had put his arms around her shoulder and kissed her forehead as their daughter had rested in her arms. It had been a moment so full of completeness, as if she had become a part of the creation.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her husband who softly shifted next to her. She turned her head towards him when she felt his hand gently caress her side. Feeling an instinct inside her, she moved closer to him and took a hold of his hand. After 2 years of marriage, she was still amazed by the effect he had on her. His kisses and gentle caresses were always able to carry her into another world, where no one and nothing else, but only the two of them and their love existed. His arms always brought her into comfort and safety, a feeling that she had not known until the day of their engagement. She closed her eyes in contentment before she drifted off to a peaceful slumber. A little while later a soft baby cry from the nursery made her eyes fly open and without thinking twice she jumped out of bed and ran to the source of the noise. Georg opened his eyes and stretched his legs to fully enjoy the lazy Saturday morning.

The baby cries got stronger by the time Maria entered the nursery. She saw her little Sophie reaching out her hands for her. Maria bent down and gently took the baby into her arms.

"Ssssh," she hugged the girl to her. "What is the matter, darling?" she said and sat down on the rocking chair next to the cot. Humming soft tunes, she started rocking the little girl.

"Oh, such a big girl is crying? You have your big day today. You shouldn't cry like this," she rocked the baby. Her soft voice, the warmness of her body and the familiar scent of hers soon brought comfort to the little girl. Her tears dried up soon and she looked up at her mother with her eyes wide open. Her little hand reached upward and clung to the edge of Maria's nightgown.

"Come, let's see what your father is up to," Maria stood up. Still holding her daughter she walked back to the bedroom. The little girl's face lit up in a smile upon seeing her father lying in bed. Maria walked to the bed and placed the girl into Georg's waiting arms.

"Hello, my little angel. Happy birthday to you," he said and placed a little kiss on the girl's head. Maria went to the other side of the bed and climbed back under the sheets. Sophie gave out happy baby babble while struggling to get close to her mother. Maria opened her arms for the little girl as she snuggled close to her. After looking up at her mother one more time, the girl closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Maria and Georg exchanged a proud and happy look at the sight of their daughter lying between them in bed. Maria put her hand on Sophie's back while Georg covered her hand with his own. Sophie's head was facing Georg's and he couldn't help but notice the resemblance between her and Maria. Seeing the little girl's soft blond curls on her head was definitely one of the most adorable sights in his life.

"She takes after you," Georg stated to his wife. "She will surely become a beautiful woman when she grows up. I'm afraid we'll have to keep an eye on her and chase away all the potential boyfriends" he went on. Maria smiled at her husband's comment. She looked down at her sleeping daughter, and the fact that this beautiful little creature had come out of their love, still filled her with wonderment.

"Oh, don't go too far ahead in time, Georg. By the time she goes out with boys, I don't even want to think of how old I will be," Maria laughed. "We surely will be grandparents by then," she added.

"You will definitely be the most beautiful grandmother and our grandchildren will be the happy to have you as their grandmother," he said. Removing his hand from hers, he reached over and gently caressed his wife's face.

"I'm still amazed, Maria," he softly stated.

"Amazed, by what?" Maria didn't understand.

"By you, my love. You never cease to make me happy. It was the happiest day of my life when we got married, that you, the most special and beautiful creature in the whole world agreed to be my wife. Most girls at your age wouldn't have the courage to marry a middle aged man with 7 children from his first marriage," Georg finished.

"Georg," she gasped. "I wouldn't dream of any other life than this we are leading together by each others' side. You know, I still remember the conversation I had with the Reverend Mother. She said that a love of a man and a woman was holy, too. Now that I see this little bundle here between us, I know what she really meant. Look at her, she is like a little angel, a real gift from God, a true sign of our love," Maria said and gently caressed his face. "You have given me everything. As a child I would often dream about having a real and loving family, I felt so secure and had a lot of children around me. Little did I know that it was more like a vision than a dream," Maria smiled.

"You never told me that, Maria. I'm glad I was the one who made your dreams come true. I love you," he said and reached over with his hand and placed it on her waist. Maria shifted and snuggled closer to him as much as their baby allowed it.

"I love you, too," she gently said while taking a hold of his hand that rested on her waist.

The silence and their private moment was interrupted by Sophie who woke up from her little nap and by giving out a loud baby noise, she demanded her parents' attention.

"Oh, oh…the little birthday baby is getting hungry, I'm afraid. Come Sophie, I will get you something to eat," Maria said while getting up from bed, taking her daughter with her.

xxxx

"How many guests are we expecting, Mother?" Liesl asked while putting up some colorful decoration in the living room with the help of Friedrich.

"Not too many. I think our neighbors will come over, as well as some friends. No big party, she is a bit too young for that," Maria laughed as she handed over some paper to Friedrich and Liesl. "I better go and check on the cake," she said before heading to the kitchen. When she entered it, much to her relief, everything seemed to be under control while their housekeeper gently guided and instructed the girls. She gave them a smile and let out a deep sigh.

"Mother?" Gretl asked. "When are we going to start celebrating?"

"As soon as Sophie has waken up from her afternoon nap, darling" Maria took a glass of water while sitting down and stretching her legs. Gretl put down all the objects she had in her little hands, and instead of helping her sisters bake the cake, she walked over to her mother and climbed up to sit in Maria's lap. Maria hugged the girl close to her, and gently stroked her hair. With one arm she tightened her embrace around Gretl and opened her other arm for Marta to join them. There was no need to tell it twice, Marta happily stepped next to Maria and let her mother's arm go around her shoulder. The two youngest ones had been excited about having a new baby in the family, but their enthusiasm soon had turned into jealousy upon realizing how much attention the baby had required from their mother. First, Maria had found it hard to handle the situation, but then by involving the girls in as many activities as possible their fear and jealousy slowly had disappeared and the excitement of helping with the baby had increased day-by-day.

"How is everything going?" Georg's head peeked in to the kitchen.

"Father!" Louisa ran to the kitchen door. "A kitchen is no the place for men!" she shouted. "Don't spoil the surprise!" she said while whiping a little flour to his face. Maria started laughing. "You heard the girls, Georg. I'm sorry, but maybe you should get back to check the camera and if everything is all set," Maria said while stepping close to him and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Alright, if everything is under control, I think I'll go and check on Sophie," Maria stepped next to Louisa and Brigitta who were busy preparing the cake. She touched both girls gently on the back before she left the kitchen and ran upstairs. She quietly entered the bedroom and then the nursery. Much to her surprise, Sophie wasn't sleeping, but with her eyes wide open she was surveying her surroundings. Her little hands reached upwards and playfully pushed the little toys that were hanging above her cot. The noises that they resulted in, made her giggle. Maria couldn't help but smile at this adorable sight. Maria stepped closer to the cot and playfully she pushed those little toys above the cot, again resulting in a noise that made her daughter laugh even more. The little girl's face lit up in admiration when she caught a sight of her mother.

"Oh little one, I know that you are a big girl today, but still I hope you got enough sleep this afternoon. Come, we should think of something nice for you to put on," Maria said and lifted the baby from the cot. She sat down with her on the rocking chair and placed a little kiss on the girl's nose. The girl in response took a hold of Maria's face and tried to catch her mother's nose. Maria burst out in laughter and hugged the baby closer to her. First she stroked her back and then as she moved her hand downwards, she realized how wet the girl's sleepsuit was.

"I see you are a big girl, you didn't cry while you are all wet, love," she said and stood up to properly change the baby's diaper. In the moment she laid her down on the changing desk she heard a soft knock on the door and a moment later Marta was standing next to her.

"Do you want to help me?" she asked, while smiling at the dark haired girl. Marta didn't respond, just nodded and went closer to her mother. Maria explained everything in detail and showed her all the steps that were needed when changing a baby's diaper, although she had done so several times before. Marta was more than eager to listen and learn. Sophie's hand reached for the baby powder bottle and she started playing around with it by turning it upside down and then back again. Maria knew that the cap was safely closed. Little did she know that her daughter maneuvered the cap until it opened. Of course without intention the little girl shook the bottle and the soft powder ended up on Maria's face. This action was accompanied with baby giggles and Marta couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her mother, her face covered with white powder.

"Funny, is it?" Maria asked, laughing. "Are you two girls laughing at your mother?" she said, while coughing a bit. She turned her head to the direction of the doorway when she heard another tiny voice giggling. "Gretl, are you laughing at me, too?" she asked. "I'm glad you came to join us. Sophie missed you," Maria said while trying to remove some of the white powder that covered her face.

"Darlings, would you mind standing here and keep an eye on her while I remove this stuff from my face?" Maria asked, gently guiding her daughters in front of the changing desk. They were more than happy and proud to comply and eagerly focused on the task of watching their sister. Maria returned a few moments later, all cleaned and freshened up.

"Come, we will get her something nice to put on. Sure I'll need help and suggestion from both of you," Maria said and together with Marta and Gretl she chose a dress for the baby.

In the meantime downstairs everything was getting into shape, the cake had been prepared, the gifts had been safely put on a table and even some guests had started arriving. Georg watched his children and his friends with a happy smile and he couldn't be grateful enough to God for giving him this second chance, this new life with Maria by his side. His eyes gazed upon Maria holding their youngest daughter in her arms and carefully descending the stairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Georg walked over to them and took the little girl from his wife and went to the direction of the dining room. He seated the girl on her high chair. Maria entered the room with the cake in her hand and placed it in front of the girl. Sophie studied the strange object in front of her, first she didn't even dare to touch it. Georg took his camera and took a picture of his daughter and the cake, then another picture was taken with Maria and the baby, then finally he took a picture of all his children. Everyone was happy, and Maria lit the candle in the middle of the cake. Sophie's face lit up in a smile at the sight of the burning candle and she reached out one of her little fingers to touch the light. Maria was alert, grabbing the girl's finger just in time before it reached the source of danger.

"It's hot, no you mustn't…" she gently instructed her daughter. "Children, come here please. Why don't you all help her blow out the candle?" she gathered her children. As the crowd counted until 3, Sophie with the help of her brothers and sisters blew out the candle. Everyone was congratulating her, bombarding her with presents, but as little as she was, she didn't understand much of what was going on. Her gaze was fixed on the cake and first her fingers went to explore the little marzipan figure standing on it. With one hit she made it tip over and she carefully removed it from the cake. Wanting to further explore it, she raised it to her eyes and kept her gaze focused on it. When she got enough studies, she simply dropped it, and the figure fell to the floor. After noticing its presence on the floor her gaze went back to the cake and with one firm movement she smashed the middle of the cake making her hands all covered with cream and chocolate. Everyone in the room burst out laughing, especially when her hands touched her face, smudging it with cream and chocolate. Georg quickly took his camera to seize the moment.

"Now that she has smashed the whole cake, what are we going to eat?" Kurt asked concerned as he saw the tablecloth filled with pieces of the cake.

"Don't worry, there is enough left on the plate and also we have lots cookies over there!" Georg answered and gently patted his son on the shoulder.

"Everyone who would like to taste the cake, get your plate and come over here," Maria said and she started slicing up what was remaining of the cake. All the 7 children eagerly lined up and waited for the delicious piece of treat they were going to receive.

"Not so impatient! We have enough for everyone," she laughed when she saw Gretl trying to push Marta behind her.

After the cake and different types of cookies had been eaten, Maria took her daughter and placed her on a blanket spread on the floor. Everyone had prepared a little something to Sophie, but she didn't pay any attention to the content of each present, her attention was rather focused on the colorful wrapping paper that she tore with great enthusiasm. She was surrounded with different colors, papers and toys. Playfully, she splashed the sea of paper around her, at each splash giving out a happy sound. After studying and tasting each and every item carefully, she dropped everything and slowly started creeping to the chair where Maria was sitting. Looking up at her mother she took a hold of Maria's legs and slowly stood up. Her head moved to the direction where her father was sitting, and seemingly she measured the distance between the two chairs. Still holding Maria's legs, she looked up and smiled at her father.

"Would you like to sit on my lap?" Georg smiled and opened his arms for her. The little girl took it as an invitation, an irresistible challenge and tentatively she moved one of her feet ahead and with one hand she released the hold of Maria's legs. Her gaze was fixed on her little feet, and slowly she removed her other hand from her mother's leg. Her face lit up in a smile when she realized that she was standing without any help. Maria felt tears form in her eyes as she witnessed her daughter's persistence and the big improvement she had just made. Georg looked at his wife and nodded proudly before casting his eyes back downwards to see his daughter's further progress. The little girl managed to balance herself for a long moment before she reached for her father's knees to help stand still. Georg pulled her to sit on his lap and hugged the girl close to him.

"You made it, bravo, my little angel," he gently stroked her back and placed a kiss on her cheek. Georg looked at Maria and the two parents exchanged a proud and loving look. Maria had always been happy each time her daughter had made a little progress, but today all this combined with her first birthday gave her a joy that could not be compared to any earthly pleasures.

Later that evening, when she sat in nursery trying to rock her daughter to fall asleep her thoughts were focused on the events of the day. Her heart was filled with motherly pride and she couldn't help but be looking forward to witnessing the miracle of her daughter growing up in front of her eyes. She gently caressed the baby's cheek and hummed a soft lullaby to her as the baby's eyes slowly closed and she drifted off to a peaceful goodnight sleep. Maria looked down at her sleeping child and the memory of her being placed in her arms for the first time crossed her mind again, making her smile. Simultaneously, a sudden desire of being with child took a power on her. She wanted nothing more than to carry and give birth to Georg's child again. Leaning back in the chair, she closed her eyes in the hope that this wish of hers would be granted very soon.

The End.

Thank you for reading. Please leave a little feedback!


End file.
